In The Silence Of Night
by eden alice
Summary: Lynette had never known how to talk to the breaved. Set early in season two.


In The Silence Of Night

She had never known how to talk to the bereaved. Lynette could never quite find the words that would not sound clichéd, which could offer actual comfort. Even though she prided herself on outspoken honesty, death was so final and words were so empty.

This was partly why she had not visited Bree sooner. She also knew Bree, knew that the redhead woman valued her privacy and would want to deal with her emotions alone. While Lynette thought this was unhealthy she had known Bree long enough to know that pressuring her would only make her more determined to suppress her grief.

Of course she wanted to help her friend so she kept reminding herself (and Tom) that she would wait till Bree was ready to ask for help. And her stubborn friend would ask eventually, she was only human not matter how much she liked to pretend otherwise. Life had gone on, work was still demanding and her children were still little terrors.

After briefly talking to Bree and her mother in-law she knew that her friend was not coping well and the guilt grew. Still she could see that Bree was not ready for her meddling. The black clothes and sever hair made her unapproachable (yet still as beautiful as ever). Lynette knew Bree; how she feels safe hiding behind formality and manners. So even though she wanted to pull Bree into her arms and hold her tight till she let it all out Lynette just walked away regretting every step.

Lynette did not understand the details of what happened next a few nights later, she was not sure she even wanted to. She had got home from work under the cover of velvety night, kicked her painful shoes off before she even closed the door. Tom and the kids were already asleep causing an unusual and slightly eerie silence to fill the house. It was like the room was filled with pure oxygen waiting for a spark to come and ignite it again.

Before she had a chance to let out a tired sight Lynette heard a nock at the door, amplified by the stillness. Annoyed at not being left to relax in her on home she turned and swung the door open. She did not even thinking about how unsafe it is to answer the door at night even in suburbia, especially in suburbia.

She found Bree standing quietly on the other side of the door her eyes dark and unreadable. She still wore the black of a widow, her hair still pulled back. Only now the normally tight bun was loses and very un-Bree like with gentle curls of flaming hair falling free and framing her oh so pale face.

"Bree it's late, what are you doing here?" Lynette asked with a mixture of irritation and interest at this unexpected visit.

She received no answer as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. Bree stood very still under her scrutiny, skin so pale it glowed in the faint light of the moon. Lynette was happy to have the opportunity to stare at someone she had always considered beautiful. Her eyes were shadowed in the darkness but Lynette guessed she was looking at the floor by the slight bow of her head.

Taking in the sight of the woman before her Lynette saw something she had never so openly seen in Bree; fear. It was in the way she slouched slightly, it was the quiet nervousness of her silence. It made her seem vulnerable and soft, and to Lynette strangely enticing.

"Sweetie, its cold. If your gonna keep me in suspense can you at least do it inside." Lynette suddenly noticed the chill in the air as she pulled her jacket closer to her body as she moved aside to let Bree past.

Bree hesitated for a moment longer before walking past her blond friend quickly. Standing in the open expanse she turned to face Lynette as she shut the door with a determined push.

Once again they were facing each other unsure about what was going to come next. Bree was acting out of character and for once Lynette did not know how to treat her. The serenity and grace the redhead carried in her aura was missing and for the first time Bree seemed painfully human. It was like meeting her again for the very first time.

"Its so silent." Bree had talked so quietly Lynette was not sure if she had just imagined it. Her colourless face tilted towards somewhere in the distance. What should have been just an observation held so much more. There was a bitter sadness in the soft words.

"Yeah, that would be because its night. The only time it would ever be silent in this house with my little hell hounds." Sarcasm was easy. There were no great revelations or developments in a simple quip. It was what was expected and left Bree to carry on lost in her own thought.

A short giggle escaped Bree's lips causing Lynette to jump at her friend's unpredictable behaviour. "Only its still so silent during the day too. Everyone's so busy and not talking. There's no time for Bree."

She laughed again loudly, snorting in a un-lady like fashioned she finally locked eyes on Lynette's expectant but nervous face.

"No time for cheese." This time she sobbed noisily suddenly sounding on the verge of melodramatic tears, brow twisted into a frown of concentration. "Not even with grape and avocado on a cranberry bread."

Walking slowly towards Bree with her arms held out in front of her Lynette approached her as if she was approaching a scared animal. "Baby your not making sense." Speaking in a smoothed tone she hoped to calm her friend down.

Bree swallowed heavily as Lynette took hold of her hands in her own. She shook her head slightly as if trying to clear her head. All of a sudden she was a step back closer to her normal self. The smile on her lips did not reach her eyes

"I'm not am I? Maybe I should go home now…"

"Bree." Lynette's tone was what she would use when one of her children were upset or had hurt themselves. Gently but firmly she lead the other woman towards her couch. She could feel Bree wobble slightly with each step so she placed one of her arms snugly around her waist to steady her.

Pushing Bree onto the too soft cushions of the seat Lynette sat down besides her. Their knees touched slightly and they still held one hand tightly.

"How much have you had to drink?" Lynette could smell the alcohol on her friend's warm breath. She unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the back of Bree's hand.

Bree never answered but her nose crinkled, her bottom lip stuck about and Lynette knew she was about to cry.

"Oh honey." Lynette whispered as she pulled Bree clumsily onto her lap.

They stayed like that for a long time Lynette gently rubbing Bree's back. Although Bree shook and she sobbed occasionally she did not shed a single tear. Instead she buried her face into the soft fabric of Lynette's shirt hiding away from the world.

Hands on Bree's shoulders, Lynette pushed her back slightly so she could see her face. She saw lips trembling and bloodshot eyes partly hidden under rebellious strands of hair. With a faint affectionate smile and her eyes full of worry she reached out pushed the unruly hair behind Bree's ear before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

The skin was soft and warm against her lips. She took her time pulling back using the opportunity for closeness to really study her friend. They sat nose almost touching nose, staring into each other's eyes with a new intensity.

Lynette saw a flash of realisation in Bree's eyes followed by an emotion she couldn't read. Then Bree's lips where on her own, lightly, testing, teasing. Her own eyes grew wide with surprise before the automatically closed with the kiss she found so chaste yet erotic.

When Bree's lips left Lynette's she found herself groaning slightly in protest. She was not disappointed for long as soon the lips had returned with a harder, more frantic kiss. Bree ran her tongue over Lynette's bottom lip and was quickly granted access to the blond's mouth. Lynette tasted like coffee and lip balm, Bree like expensive wine.

Lynette found herself being pushed back so that she was lying on the couch, Bree on top of her pushing her deeper into the cushions. Shock and intensity overriding her mind Lynette felt like she was being pulled along by some magical spell. Had she ever had romantic feelings for this woman? Is she willing to betray her husband? Does Bree even understand what she's doing in her clearly intoxicated state?

She was hardly aware of the questions flashing through her mind and she was not sure that she would be able to answer them even when she was thinking clearly. Right now all that mattered was the hard, deep kisses against her mouth and the elegant hand that had found its way under her shirt and was now caressing the skin of her abdomen.

Somehow Bree's touch is electric and smooth even though she was so drunk she could barely walk in a straight line. She touches Lynette is such a way that the blond can't breath and her muscles spasm making her feel so deliciously out of control. Needing to increase the contact Lynette rapped her arms around Bree's shoulder pulling her even closer.

If she would of stopped and thought for a few minuets Lynette would remember the man she was betraying was upstairs asleep in their bed and that she was risking the four children that loved more than anything. But she was not even entertaining the idea of putting up resistance as she drowned somewhere in this sea of sensation. She did not even to stifle the loud moan that escaped her lips as Bree's hands snaked their way further up her torso to her bra clad breasts.

Before Lynette could get used to this new sensation she felt hands and lips pulling away. Opening her eyes she was sure that she was pouting at the loss of contact from the way Bree seemed to smirk down at her. The facial expression was very new on Bree's face and was probably more familiar on her own lips.

The Bree above Lynette, the one straddling her thighs was paradoxically a stranger and her best friend. Maybe this was Bree's long lost evil and very sexy twin that she had kept secret for years. This woman had a fiery animalistic edge; it was in the upturned corners of her soft lips, the pink flush on her cheeks, the wild curls of lava that now fell freely against her pale neck.

It was her eyes that Lynette was most shocked and entranced by. The way they seemed so very cat like, bluish green darkened predatorily a shade closer to black. They stared right into wide blue eyes so intensely Lynette felt naked and vulnerable, for once this did not make Lynette feel uncomfortable even if it was a little irritating.

With slow but deliberate movements Bree reached out and began to unbutton Lynette's shirt. She gently stroked the newly exposed skin as she made her way up. Her touch was not enough for Lynette and Bree knew that by the way she leisurely took her time eventually leaning down again to kiss and nibble her way up golden, sun kissed skin.

"Bree." Lynette did not recognise her own voice husky and low with desire.

Within simply saying one name Lynette managed to fill it with so much emotion. Bree seemed to understand as she moved to sit up again her hands playing with the waistband of Lynette's trousers.

The way Bree's weight pushed her into the sofa. The way the red head breathed heavily and her chest raised and fell visibly against the tight cassimere of her jumper was an image Lynette never wanted to forget. She was going to put it in the dictionary as the definition of want. The moment was surreal in its intensity but it was not enough. There was a distance between her and Bree and it was not just because Bree seemed to be wearing far too many clothes. Emotionally Bree was not connecting, she was holding her self back just like she normally did only this time she was hiding behind sex and making Lynette squirm.

Wanting this to be a shared experience, to get Bree to express the emotions she knew she must feel somewhere deep inside Lynette attempted to take control. Sitting up quickly Bree lost her balance and fell backwards surprised. Lynette pulled her legs from underneath Bree so that she was now kneeling in front of Bree as the other woman untangled her long limbs.

Without waiting for Bree to recover Lynette pushed molten coloured hair away from one side of her neck so that her teeth, tongue and lips could claim he hollow of Bree's throat. This left her hands free to explore the gentle curves of the other woman's slender body.

The way Bree suddenly gasped for air under her manipulation was tremendously satisfying for Lynette. She felt Bree's hands grab tightly at her hips as if she couldn't sit still without the added support. The hands tightened as Lynette continued to explore so that perfectly manicured nails now dug into soft skin. This was the desired effect; the cracks were finally starting to show in Bree's façade of control and purpose. She needed to push the other woman a little further so that she would be over the edge then Lynette would show her that it is okay to be vulnerable by catching her.

As if she could read Lynette's thoughts Bree suddenly stiffened and pushed the blond away as if her touch had burned her.

"No" Bree all but growled eyes narrowed with anger as she shook head wildly.

Lynette did not have time to be hurt by the rejection as Bree flung herself at her. The next thing Lynette knew she was on the floor with the wind knocked out of her and Bree straddling her once again. Bree somehow had her flat on her back with her arms pinned above her head under one of Bree's surprisingly strong hands.

"Sorry," Bree whispered into her ear in a drunken tone that dissolved Lynette's anger right away. "I cant…not yet. I, I need."

Unable to find the words she was fighting for Bree said them with a kiss, just the faintest brush of lips. She continued to place gentle butterfly kissed down to Lynette's neck occasionally nipping with her teeth and then soothing the skin with her tongue.

With her hands held tight Lynette could not return Bree's actions. Under the red heads careful touch she was not sure she could as she was having enough trouble trying to remember to breath. She wanted Bree and if this was the only was she could have her she would settle- for now.

As Bree's free hand snaked under the waistband of her trousers and into her underwear it occurred to Lynette that she should feel uncomfortable with this situation. Instead her hips buckle as Bree touches her in ways a proper lady should not know how to.

"God Bree."

Lynette cannot help but bite her lip and close her eyes as she feels a pressure building inside her. She feels too hot and too cold at the same time, body no longer in her control. With the amount of sexual tension that has been building between the pair for years Lynette was not sure if she could survive if Bree tortured her by taking her time.

Fortunately Bree had once again read her mind and with applying pressure in the just the right place she brought Lynette to her peak. Lynette only wished that she could pull the suddenly very distant Bree closer as her body trembled.

Lynette's body was heavy and tired when the moment passed and she tried to get her breathing back under control. With hooded eyes she watched as Bree separated herself from her body. She stood in front of the other woman, fingers still glistening with Lynette's juices.

Staring down at Lynette, Bree opened her mouth as if to say something before closing it again and rushing away. It was the thud of a closing door that told Lynette that she had left the house.

The silence was back and Lynette was entirely confused. She did not know what to think or feel. All she knew was that she was so very tired. Not wanting to crawl into bed with Tom after what had happened Lynette settled for crawling back onto the sofa hoping answers would come with the morning.


End file.
